


Dark Chocolate

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of a Dom!Crowley and power bottom reader, shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines "Imagine Crowley teaching you how to suck his dick." and "Imagine Crowley finding it kind of sexy that you are just as snarky as he is." and my dire need for sass+chocolate covered strawberries

You leaned forward, your elbows rested on the kitchen counter overlooking the three men arguing in your small living room. You'd had just about enough listening to the two hunters bicker needlessly with the King of Hell, you weren't even sure what they were arguing about this time but it was starting to grate on you.

"Why should we even trust you!" 

"Because I'm your only option,  **Samantha**."

"Dude." 

"Dean, you can't seriously be considering his help  **again**?!" **  
**

You let out a loud sigh.

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty, **shut up**."

The three of them looked at you, some more stunned than others. You raised your eyebrows at the three of them and nabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the tray beside you and began eating it.

"You done?" the thick layer of absolutely-done-with-this-argument very clear in your question, that was more of a demand than anything.

"Such a flirt, Y/N." Crowley huffed at you.

Dean was the first to look away. Rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air and finally making way for the door. Sam, exasperated, following only moments after him. With their exit, Crowley turned to you with a raised eyebrow, you frowned at him.

"Put that eyebrow down or so help me."

Crowley walked closer and now stood just across the counter from you, he raised a finger at you.

"Have you forgotten you're the bottom in this relationship?"

"I'm sorry were you going to remind me of that?" you smiled slyly at him.

"Boy, that mouth will not get you anywhere." 

"Funny, that's not how I remember you saying it. In fact I think the exact words were fu-"

"Enough."

You held up a second strawberry and made a cheers motion at Crowley before biting into it, he watched you finish it off before stepping into the kitchen and looking down at the tray. You turned and faced him, leaning back slightly on the counter and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Where did you get these?"

"I made them, you want one? I've got dark chocolate ones."

"Yes."

You picked one up off the tray, Crowley made a motion to grab it but you swatted his hand away earning you a curious side eye. You held the treat up to his mouth and smiled, to your surprise he wrapped a hand around your wrist before taking a bite. You didn't dare to break eye contact even as he finished off the last bite and pressed a rough tongue, lapping at the last bits of chocolate stuck to your thumb.

"Um.. good?" you finally piped up.

"You don't know?"

You looked down at the tray now, almost reluctantly.

"No, I haven't tried the dark ones yet"

Crowley plucked a strawberry off the tray and moved closer to you, leaning down slightly.

"Open your mouth."

You obeyed, he slid it just along your lower lip before gently pushing it to the front of your teeth.

"Bite."

You widened your mouth slightly and bit down on the strawberry slowly, it was good. The almost bitter aftertaste with the tangy sweetness of the strawberry reminded you of Crowley's mouth. He put the half eaten strawberry back on the tray, some of the chocolate had melted and stuck to his index finger. Crowley squeezed closer to you, pressing you to the wall closest to the counter you were leaning on and flung your arms above your held, holding them in place with a single hand. He pressed his index finger to your lips and raised his eyebrows.

"Open."

Silently, you obeyed once more.

"Go on." he commanded, Crowley's voice was low.

You sucked the chocolate off his finger as the King of Hell watched intently, leaning his face just a bit closer with every small lick. He slowly pulled his finger out of your mouth which was quickly replaced with his tongue. Each kiss was hungry and wanting, you two had small flings before but nothing like this. You could feel the heat growing in the pit of your stomach already, you could feel Crowley's free hand pressed against your hips, holding you close to him. Your hands still held above your head, he broke the kiss but kept his face close to yours and letting the heat of his breath ghost over your mouth.

"All those words and you still don't know how to use that pretty little mouth, pet."

"I think you might have to show me." 

You let out a loud gasp when Crowley picked you up, he walked you over and let you drop onto the couch with a loud thud. He stood over you with arms on either side of you, pressing you to the back of the couch seemingly pleased at your astonished expression. He slid his hands down to hold your face firmly in place. Crowley planted a small kiss to your lips.

"Do you want me to stop, love?"

The question took you off guard, all you could do for a moment was gape at him, you blinked a few times.

"God, no." you finally breathed out. 

"Say the words and it all goes away."

You slid your hands up his thighs and began untucking Crowley's shirt, gingerly planting kisses anywhere you could put them. You fumbled to unbutton and unzip his pants and yanked them halfway down exposing his flush cock, Crowley's hand met the back of your neck and it held you still for a moment. You looked up and locked eyes with him, Crowley dragged his hand slowly over his shaft and let out a low groan. 

"Open your mouth." 

You obeyed, licking your lower lip. Just like before, he rubbed the tip of his shaft just along your lower lip before pressing himself in your mouth. You took him completely in your mouth enjoying the shiver run over him as he let out a low, guttural moan and tightened his grip at the base of your hairline. He breathed out.

"Slowly now, darling."

You began a slow, throbbing pace, letting your tongue drag with each bobbing motion. You brought your hands up to his hips and swirled your tongue around the tip of his stiffened cock, Crowley bucked his hips slightly into your mouth. He laid your head back on the back of the couch as you continued your slow administrations and enjoying the low sounds escaping Crowley's mouth. You moved one hand around the base of his shaft and began stroking in rhythm, easily picking up pace from there. You could feel Crowley slowly beginning to unwind, the breath hitching in the back of his throat as you added a twist to the quick pace and you could certainly feel the hand in your hair switching from a tight grip to an almost petting motion. You could tell the King of Hell was nearing his climax as the pace kept quick but was more sporadic, suddenly the grip on your hair became exceedingly tight and his warm liquid filled your mouth. Crowley pulled himself from you and let his knees drop to the edge of the couch on either side of you, he cupped a hand on your chin and pressed his forehead to yours.

"Swallow."


End file.
